Emporio Ivankov
Emporio Ivankov, Iva for short, is the former "Queen" of the Kamabakka Kingdom who is known as a "miracle person". He is currently a prisoner of Impel Down kept in Level 5,One Piece Manga - Chapter 532, Iva is first mentioned by Mr. 2. but lives in a secret "Okama Paradise" within the same level.One Piece Manga - Chapter 537, Ivankov's location revealed Personality As an okama, Iva is an effeminate cross dressing homosexual man. He also has a tendency to put "kama" at the end of a sentence, and sometimes proclaims the exact opposite of a statement he has just said (such as saying that he wouldn't mind being called "Crap", before hastily announcing that he would not be referred to as such). He is noted for not being picky on what Japanese honorific someone can use when addressing him. He also believes that people should be what they want to be whether it be a man, a woman, or an okama and is very loud and open, even perverse, about his ideals. He doesn't care for other people's objections to his views, even turning a man who tries to kill him into a woman, despite the guy (now girl) was embarrassed by his ordeal and had previously stated he objected to Ivankov's views. He states that as a prisoner of Impel Down he is not such a good person he would save someone's life, however when touched by the words of friendship he considers their life worth saving. Abilities and Powers As the queen of Kamabakka Kingdom, Iva controls an island of gay men, giving him a similar status on par with Boa Hancock, who rules over Amazon Lily. He is considered the greatest okama in the world. In Impel Down he apparently began setting up his new kingship (or queen''ship) and now commands a small army of "New Kama Okama" followers, all of which were former prisoners. Ivankov apparently has some sort of "miraculous power" that allows him to allow anything to become the "exact opposite" based on his will. This power allows for him to perform such feats as reversing a cannonball in the opposite direction with a wink and hit a man to change them into a woman.''One Piece Manga - Chapter 537, Ivankov's "opposite" powers revealed Another of these powers Bon Kurei believes will enable him to save Luffy from Magellan's poison since the opposite of a dying man is healthy. He may have the power of a devil fruit. Abilities Used include *'Death Wink': A technique in which Ivankov can repel a projectile aimed at him back were it came from merely by winking. By simply batting his eyelashes, the gush of wind created by them is capable of sending a projectile away. *'Emporio Female Hormones': Through touch Ivankov releases female hormones into another person's body, which can turn those it's used on into women. It is also likely that he can also turn a woman into a man. History Before he was sent to Impel Down, he apparently was responsible for many "miracles" people would seek out his help for many things, including making them become an Okama. Iva was captured "without rhyme nor reason" and sent to Level 5 in Impel Down where criminals whose bounties are more than 100,000,000 are kept. However, some time after he was captured, he somehow completely disappeared from his cell without a trace. Since then however, there have been sightings of a man roaming around a forest near an abandoned guard's office.One Piece Manga - Chapter 536, Mr. 2 is explained of the rumors of Iva. It turns out he and all the other people who were thought disappeared are actaully under level 5, where he rules a kingdom of okamas which he calls The New Kama Kingdom. After he and inazuma found Bon Clay and Luffy, Luffy begged for the two to save Bon clay while he himself was in worse shape. While he is making an entrance a prisoner comes seeking revenge against Iva for his father becoming an okama after visiting Kambakka Kingdom, he shot a cannonball at Iva. After pretending to be scared he winked at the cannonball and launched it back. Then he transformed his attacker with female hormones into a women. After he informed Bon Clay that Luffy is in the healing process from the poison and will be finished in 2 days. Trivia The personality and actions of Ivankov resembles Tim Curry's character, Dr. Frank N. Furter, from the 1975 film The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Ivankov's face, however, resembles the kabuki-like face make-up of Kiss singer Gene Simmons with Tim Curry's facial characteristics. His use of the term "candy" such as calling Bon Clay "candy boy" may be a reference to the song, Sweet Transvestite from The Rocky Horror Picture Show where Tim Curry sings, "He's just a little brought down because when you knocked, he thought you were the candyman." References External Links *Transvestism - Wikipedia article about transvestism *Okama - Wikipedia article about the term okama *Drag Queen - Wikipedia article about drag queens *Opposite - Wikipedia article on Ivankov's ability style Category:Human Category: Male